


Bastion

by ShrubsinTubs



Category: overwatch, ow - Fandom
Genre: Bird, Fiction, Robot, fan fic, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrubsinTubs/pseuds/ShrubsinTubs
Summary: A drabble based on the Overwatch character.I might do more stuff like this? Who knows-





	Bastion

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble based on the Overwatch character.  
> I might do more stuff like this? Who knows-

“Bastion” was a word that carried horrifying connotations to most people.

The Bastion unit carried the ability to quickly change into an assault-cannon mode. This made them especially deadly in the hands of the omnics. During the Omnic Crisis, Bastions were responsible for more human deaths than every other combatant combined.

The war seemed so distant to Bastion now. One of the few of its kind left, the singular unit shared the name of the rest of its brand.

Pronouns were not a concern of Bastion’s. Animals-its usual companions, did not use them. Most humans referred to the robot as an “it”. 

Bastion liked nature. It was in a forest, sitting in long, untamed grass. Head shifting, its visual sensory screen took in its surroundings. Through other, hidden, devices, it could hear active wildlife. It knew that the time was 12:00 PM without the rising sun’s aid.

Ganymede moved on Bastion’s right shoulder. The bird was building its nest-almost done. Bastion was happy to carry what would soon be its best friend’s home. 

In its rare encounters with civilization, Bastion had only looked upon it from outside. The residents of these places often kept it from going further. This gave the idea of civilization a bad connotation to Bastion. That-and the memories it triggered. Visions of slaughter. Bastion didn’t like to see them, but what disturbed it most was that the events it saw had actually happened-memories of the war. Though distant, and in unconnected, sometimes fuzzy pieces, they were there.

But these dark events were in the past. Now, in the present, Bastion was happy. The machine could feel happy now. It could feel other emotions, too, as a more advanced omnic or even human could.

Though Bastion did not completely understand its dormancy and eventual reactivation, the unit was at peace. 


End file.
